warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Amberwing's Story 2
Doveheart I'm a TigerXDove fan! (By now, you should have noticed the entire "Amberwing's Story" is just another title for 'Amberwing's P.O.V') Amberwing woke in her nest with a start. ’So I am from Charmclan. But who’s my father?’ A mew pierced her thoughts. ”So, the dead cat lives. I thought you had gone to Starclan, which would have been a good riddance, but you wake up..4days later” Deadclaw sneered, turning his back on Amberwing as he padded out of the den,Bramblepelt padding behind. ’Bramblepelt!’ She barely resisted the urge to call after him. Amberwing bubbled with anger as she dug her claws in the earth of the den. She wanted to scratch him, to hurt him as bad as he had hurt her,but it would be impossible, so she would content herself with vows of revenge. ”Amberwing!” called out Littledove. ”We’re to go on a border patrol with Soulwing and Lionclaw!” Amberwing heaved her body out of the nest, and stepped outside, flexing her wings. ”Alright, we’re all here!” Yowled Soulwing before they all jumped, soaring into the air. Amberwing purred with delight as she flew in the air. The best time of the day was when she was out, flying in the air, feeling the rush of air in her wings, amber colored wings, where she had gotten her name.Lionclaw was leading the patrol, as Soulwing wanted a taste of ’normal clan life as a warrior, not a deputy.’ The four cats flew back into camp supporting Amberwing, as she had practiced being invisible at will, and maintained it for one hour before falling to the ground. ’I’m improving’ thought Amberwing as she staggered tiredly to her nest. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought ’Who’s my father?’ In her dream, she saw a red pink cat padding towards her. ”Rosewing!” cried Amberwing with delight. Rosewing purred ”Yes, little one. It is me.But you had a question, didn’t you?” Amberwing leapt up. ”Yes! Who is my father?” she asked. Rosewing’s eyes momentarily darkened, and Rosewing murmured, seemingly to herself ”It is time for all the truth to be out.” She then looked straight at Amberwing, and padded away. ”Wait! Where are you going?” Amberwing mewed. ”Wait until morning!” came the faint reply. Amberwing woke in her nest, back in camp. She felt something sharp in her nest prick her. ”Ouch!” she hissed, digging out the sharp object. It was a huge claw, something she had never seen. She sniffed the object, and the scent was strange, almost foriegn.But an ancient memory began to stir in her mind,back when she was a tiny kit listening to the stories of a senior warrior. ’The lion once roamed the forest as Lionclan, but somehow the lions of Lionclan, the clan of big cats, bigger than you could imagine, were either wiped out or they went elsewhere, and our clan cats soon came here after.They had claws as big as kits like you. A single claw could kill a cat with one blow.’ ’So this is a lion’s claw! But why is it here? Wait, Rosewing had said the answer will come in the morning.Then my father is...Lionclaw!’ Amberwing dropped the claw in astonishment and the claw fell among the moss and bracken of her nest. ’Then...it means I am halfclan!’ Amberwing quickly stepped out of the den and flew over to Lionclaw.”Lionclaw! I need to speak to you!” she demanded. Lionclaw looked at her and came with her to a treetop. ”What is it, Amberwing?” He mewed. ”You...You are my father, right? And my mother is ... Doveheart from Charmclan.” She mewed, her voice shaking. Lionclaw’s eyes changed from puzzlement to shock and a bit wary. ”How did you find out?” He mewed. ”Hikarishine and Roosewing came to me in a dream.”Amberwing replied evenly. Lionclaw looked at her sadly, whispering to himself ”I knew she would find out someday..” Amberwing mewed ”I want some time to be alone”, and flew to another treetop, leaving him alone on the tree. She turned invisible, and fought to maintain it. The branches shook by a strong breeze, and Amberwing, off balance, tumbled off the tree, plummeted to the ground. She didn’t have the chance to open her wings, because she had been invisible and thus slowed her reflexes. ”Amberwing!” the yowl ripped through the air as Amberwing fell, and a gray shape hurtled out of the trees at the same time Lionclaw tried to catch her. Amberwing still landed with a sickening thud, but at a remarkably slower speed than she had fallen with. ”Amberwing? Amberwing! Are you alright?” the gray cat screeched, terrified. ”Dove...Doveheart?” mewed Amberwing as Doveheart frantically lapped at her pelt. Lionclaw landed next to her and mewed to Doveheart ”She’s going to be fine”, comforting her. ”I’ll be okay, Doveheart” Amberwing reassured her mother. Doveheart was mewing now, eyes wide.”I was hunting in the forest when suddenly I see my daughter falling down! What if you had gotten hurt?” ”Doveheart,you need to go back to your clan.This is Wingclan territory, and my clanmates will chase you out. I’ll be fine” Amberwing told her mother, and stood up, wincing as she opene her wings.”Darn, 1 of my primary feathers got plucked!” she grumbled. Doveheart sat up, and nodded to Lionclaw and raced away, taking the feather with her for comfort. Amberwing was racing in the forest with her wings outstretched, to get as close as possible to flying. But her legs were not used to running long distances, so she soon stopped. ”Hey, plucked cat! How’s it like staying on the ground!” A jeering yowl echoed from above. Amberwing ignored it, and tasted the air. Her tail bushed out.’Intruders!’ She silently tracked the scent, and came upon a purple she cat... with wings. ”Can you take me to your place? I’m lost in this forest. By the way, I’m Gale.” Amberwing walked in the forest uneasily. Vixentail had just told her that Gale was in fact, a spy from Bloodclan. ’What should I do? Should I tell Wingstar?.. Wait. I think I will spy on her to make sure if she is truly a spy or not.’